


Satisfied

by CrazyOtakuLovesYou



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyOtakuLovesYou/pseuds/CrazyOtakuLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot was not used to these feelings, but that doesn't mean she wants them gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+senpai).



> hey so, yeah im not new to this site but ive never actually posted something. this is also on fanfiction.net but it didnt post right so im hoping that this will :) this was written for my senpai!~ so, yeah have fun!

“There’s only 1 thing  
2 do  
3 words  
4 you  
I love you…”  
Peridot didn’t understand a lot of things about earth, not to say she wasn’t smart. She knew of course what human food was (and isn’t quite fond of eating it), knew that stoves got hot and that a freezer was cold. She wasn’t a complete idiot when it came to human things. I mean come on; this is Peridot we are talking about. But –even though she refuses to admit it, there were just some things that she couldn’t grasp. Like why in the ever loving god did humans feel the need to eat when they weren’t hungry, or sleep all the time, or her emotions towards the blue Gem. Emotions where not something that Peridot was used to, she was made to follow orders not have this emotion called love. She hated the fact that Lapis wormed her way into her heart, much like a virus worms its way into a computer. But the only problem with this computer glitch is that she couldn’t just wipe it with a master code, because that’s not how feelings work. Not even Gem feelings. No, they manifest into your entire being and stay there. It Stays there and grows.  
“What are you thinking about?” Lapis asked, snapping Peridot out of her thoughts. She growls softly and turns away from the ocean loving Gem, making her fingers into a screen and poking away at it. Trying to look like she didn’t care about anything. But lapis knew better, she was a master at reading her lovers emotions.  
“How to get back to homeworld of course…” The green Gem said with a sigh, Lapis was smart. She couldn’t figure out any quantum theories like Pearl, or mash out cheat codes into a gameSquare like Steven Universe. But she was still smart in her own way, and knew that her green love wanted to go home. Lapis would be lying if she said that she didn’t wish to be back in homeworld sometimes, but things like this. Sitting on a doc with her lover watching the moon at night, it was enough for her to be satisfied. But it was also times like this where Lapis didn’t know if Peridot was satisfied. And it made her quiet and think about what they are, what they could be, what they would be, if that made any sense what so ever. Lapis sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, saying quiet for a while.  
“H-Hey… Stop that.” No matter how smart Peridot was, she was clueless as to what comes out of her mouth around her love. She gently encased her fingers around Lapis’ hand; Peridot had no feeling in her hands. They weren’t even really hands to begin with, just little floating green tubes that she could form into a weird tablet thing then into a hand like form. Again, Peridot was not made for hand holding, cheek kissing, or hugging. She was made to follow orders from those above her. She hated it; she hated everything that made up her entire existence. And yet Lapis’ loves her and that confused her the most. Because she had no feeling in her hands, she would often bring her lovers blue hand up to her face where she did have feeling. She plants soft butterfly kisses against the cool feeling palm, Lapis smiled a little and looked up at her lover, pulling the green skinned Gem close she gave her a sweet kiss. They didn’t kiss a lot, but when they did it left both of them at peace. Not thinking of anything but each other, and that is okay with both of them. Peridots usual hard expressionless face cracks, and a soft tender look seeps though. She didn’t voice it nearly enough, but Lapis knew that her green space Dorito loved her. And that even though staying here on earth was mind numbingly boring for her; Lapis also knew Peridot wouldn’t just get up and leave her. It just wouldn’t happen.


End file.
